


Blood Bond

by Stagesiren



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Bloody, Escape, F/M, Gunshots, Kissing, Love, Minor Injuries, Pokemon - Freeform, Rescue, Rocketto Dan, Team Rocket - Freeform, bond, forest, pocket monsters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stagesiren/pseuds/Stagesiren
Summary: Just a short piece I wrote to accompany one of my fanarts. :)





	Blood Bond

“Dammit, Jess! I told you… I told you to keep running!!” James cried as he dropped to the forest floor, landing a little harder than Jessie had intended with her support of him. “I told you to leave me behind…” 

Jessie plopped down across from him, examining his bullet wounds with a grimace while ignoring her own. The bleeding had slowed, but not stopped completely. 

“And you’re insane if you think I would.” 

As they had been making their escape from Team Rocket’s headquarters, a bullet had gone through his left leg, rendering him unable to walk. Without hesitation, and despite his screams of protest, Jessie had picked him up, thrown him over her shoulder and ran. Just before they had reached the door, another bullet had hit his left arm, and one had gone through Jessie’s right arm. But she refused to stop. She couldn’t stop running. If she was going to do one thing right in her entire life, she was going to protect what she held most dear in this world. She ran for at least a mile, maybe two, until they had reached a forest clearing. Meowth, being lucky and agile enough to escape with only a few cuts and bruises, had gone to get help. Jessie looked into her partner’s eyes then.

 

“I know I’ve done some stupid reckless shit in the past. But I will never, ever let you get killed. I will never abandon you when our lives are on the line.” 

“Jessie…” he said. “I’m….I don’t know if I can…” His eyes began to roll backward, but Jessie took him by the shoulders. 

“James. No. Stay with me. You’ve got to stay with me. Meowth will be back soon. We’re going to make it. We’ll be alright. Just stay with me. Look at me. Look at my face.” 

James did as he was told and held his partner’s gaze. He reached up with his good arm and brushed some bloodied strands of hair out of her face. Her sapphire eyes looked bigger and deeper than usual. She smiled softly. “That’s it. Good.” He kept his focus on her eyes, searching them. “Keep talking to me now, come on.” He caressed her face gently, and then smiled himself. 

“You’re so pretty, Jessie.” Her eyes widened, and she gave a nervous chuckle. “What a thing to say at a time like this!” she laughed. 

“No, but…. I mean it. You’re…you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He wiped away some of the blood that was continuing to drip from a deep cut on her upper lip. As much blood as she’d lost, she still had enough to fill up her face. She had to look away for a moment. 

“Jeez, James… I think you’re just getting too lightheaded…!” 

“Jessie….” But then his voice broke, and he began to cry. She looked back at him, her face full of concern.

“Oh, James. I know it hurts, I know. But we’ll be alright. I promise!” she wanted to cry, too, seeing her partner in so much pain. But she had to remain strong for him. She willed herself to hold back her tears, fighting both the emotion and the nearly-blinding pain of the open wound in her arm. 

“Back there I thought… I really thought I was going to die. Before you turned back to get me. I thought…” He choked down a sob. “But then, in that moment you turned back, before I realized what you were doing, I was just happy. Because I… I was looking at you. And I thought that if the last thing I saw on this earth was your face, then I could die happy….” He winced as more tears burst forth. He was sobbing freely now. “Peacefully. And it would be alright.” 

Jessie was speechless. The only thing she could think to do was embrace him. She held him as tightly as possible without pressing against his arm. He sobbed into her neck, crying too heavily to say anything more. The scent of her blood and sweat mixed with her natural pleasing scent was overwhelming. Several moments passed before he could regain composure and catch his breath. He simply continued to hold her then, bringing his chin up to rest on her shoulder, and pressing his nose gently against her neck. 

“Jessica…” he breathed. Jessie’s heart was pounding. She could count on one hand the number of times he had said her full name. She knew what it meant. He had something of dire importance to tell her. She pulled back and looked into his eyes again.

“Yes…James?” 

“I…” 

And then an impulse took over that she couldn’t control. She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. He froze, and then relaxed into the kiss. His hand moved down to her lower back and he held her, as tightly as he could manage with one hand. He slowly opened his mouth, allowing her to press her tongue against his, both ignoring the metallic taste of the blood that was now dripping down his cheek. All the pain seemed to melt away. Nothing else mattered as they surrendered completely to each other. 

In the distance, sirens wailed.


End file.
